Presently, there are a wide variety of user-interactive display systems on the market. For example, touch screen computers, commercial and consumer video games, kiosks, and automated teller machines, all utilize some form of interactive display. Additionally, other types of interactive display technologies are finding application in appliances such as microwaves, refrigerators, and even washers and dryers. Generally, interactive displays are constructed of materials having particular optical properties that are required for the specific type of display/input technology being used.
Since most commercial interactive display devices are operated vertically, or in a nearly vertical position, in order to maximize optical contrast, such displays are not generally configured for impact resistance or liquid spill resistance. However, in the case of a kiosk designed for installation in a public facility, such as an airport or a national park, it is quite important that the user interface surface comprising the interactive display be resistant to liquids, vandal resistant, and readily replaceable in the event of damage by users. Therefore, an interactive display that provides a durable, removable top surface having desirable optical properties, and which is also tamper resistant and not damaged by liquid spills would be of particular interest.